


Graduating Memo

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: A side story in The Correspondent Exchange World!Its graduating day for Montana.. who feels so alone only to be surprised by a new friend! But horrible act threatens her good mood! Her past is about to become her present and not in a good way.On a good note she learns more about her new friend. And they come to an agreement that a dog should remain with their masters.





	Graduating Memo

**Graduating Memo**

 

Its May and its graduating day but Liana isn’t one for celebrating right now. Her classmates are gathered around, before they take their seats, and are chatting happily away. There is family present, friends, high school lovers but for Liana there is no one! _Well Amber doesn’t count since she is off sucking face with Josh!_ Since the video chat with Mox she hasn’t really talked to her best friend all that much. _Cause you owe her an apologize …_

Sighing in self-disgust she frowns unhappily when the captain of the cheer squad comes busting her way over, “Well if it isn’t little Suzie home-maker! All alone for graduation? Not mommy or pretty Navel man at your side!” Tears threaten to spill out cause she knows Lisa is being purposely cruel.

Instead she squares her shoulders and snaps back, “Lisa don’t you think its about time to grow the hell up? I mean really!” Here there is shock on Lisa’s face but its distracted a second later, a second before an arm coming to lay across her shoulders and a kiss is dropped at the crown of her head. His voice when she hears it makes her bubble up in laughter, “Why does it have to be so cold in Montana- Montana!”

Turning in her excitement she simply throws her arms around the Army uniformed soldier that is standing next to her with a big goofy smile on his face. Placing a kiss on his cheek she lets the tears fall, “Seth what are you doing here?”

His laughter is so warm Liana can do nothing more than snuggle up closer to him and bask in it. She isn’t aware that Lisa departs, nor that Amber takes her spot until there is a mock cough. “You owe me an apologize Liana Lynn!” Freezing as she tucks out of Seth’s arms and faces her best friend, the feelings of what Mox tried to do with her is still raw and makes her want to hide the fact that her heart belongs to him.

Instead she smiles shyly waves a hand in-between Amber and Seth and makes the proper inductions. “Amber Summers meet Chief Warrant Officer Seth Rollins!” There is a moment when Amber blinks and Liana knows her best friend better than anyone and sees the annoyance clouding over the blondes head. “He is not your Mox?”

The way Amber describes Mox as hers makes her face heat up and her whole-body freeze. But there is more laughter and Seth still has his arm around her shoulder, “you should have told me you had another man Montana- I came all this way just to show you just how muc….!” Liana can’t stop her own laughter and the wide-eyed look on Amber's face, after a moment she simply pokes Seth in the ribs and chokes out- forgetting her hurt feelings or Amber wanting apology.

“Like you could hold a candle next to Mox, Rollins!” His eyes dance and she knows she just told him her secret. But she trusts him- this man who is so full of life and laughter despite how sick he is at the moment. He bends his head a place’s a kiss on he forehead and whispers, “I couldn’t even if I tired Babygirl!” She happily hummed in agreement.

And with that she graduates with a smile on her face- never knowing that the pictures Seth takes is immediately up loaded onto a sever to man that stole her heart without really saying a word.

* * *

It’s the day after graduation when Deputy Glen Jacobs comes knocking on her door. Its around ten in the morning and she had just fixed her and Seth a big breakfast (not that he could eat much of it- but he ate more than what she thought he would) when the big older man knocked.

The small smile that had been on her face since yesterday vanishes quickly enough, Seth comes to stand behind her- hands on her shoulders and she ask. “Mr. Jacobs how can I help?” There is a sadness to his tired face, but his eyes are on Seth, “good! Your not alone!” But there is a questioning look he is giving Seth but before she can answer it Seth is there, “I am family!”

Mr. Jacobs doesn’t seem to buy it, but he continues onward, “I am sorry kitten but…” here his words break off and he licks his lips and push’s on, “there was a body discovered in the river this morning… a female… she is unrecognizable, but she had some jewelry on! And a necklace with a single dog tag on it!”

In her horror Liana grabs the dog tags that hang around her own neck, one of her fathers and the other of Mox’s. She knows what Mr. Jacob is trying to tell her and she doesn’t want to hear it. Doesn’t want face fact!

_Your completely alone now!_

There is a tightening of hands on her shoulders and she is shaking, she means to yell but it comes out as a whisper- “get out! Get the hell out!” She is choking on her own voice and is blinded by her own tears. She isn’t aware that Mr. Jacobs is saying to Seth all she knows that he is still standing there. So, she decides if he wont leave that she will.

She tears out of Seth’s hands and makes her way upstairs and into her room.

Praying that the world would stop being so cruel! Her last conscience thought is that she would love to have Mox here with her, holding her- telling her it all would be ok, assuring her she was protected and very much loved!

But the world was a cruel place and none of those things came to past!

* * *

 

It’s hours later when Seth finally stops hearing her sobs, his heart is in pieces for the young woman that has become his baby sister. Instead he took out his phone and made his way to the family computer in the den.

It took him no time at all to basically hot wired the internet to his cell and to make a call.

He knew it was roughly midnight in the Forgotten City, his internal clock still ran on desert time. It took the Corporal, one he himself had hand picked for the post, to go a fetch his brothers. Roman made it into the communication hooch before Dean did but only by a minute or so. So, its Roman that asks first, “Seth what’s the chatter?” Rubbing his face Seth sighs in defeat, he knows this will unsettle Dean even more.

According to Roman ever since Dean had had a run in with a Kalku a week ago the man had became a little more aggravated than before. “Local jelly rolls just came knocking…” he pauses then looks at Dean “they pulled Montana’s mom from the local river this morning!” The hiss is from Roman, Dean he notices go’s completely and utterly still, so he continues on, “her tongue was cut out- fingernails ripped from their fingernail beds! She had something craved into her skin but the water logged it!” Its Dean that asks, in a steel voice- “the craving- over the right breast? Over the heart?” Nodding Seth locks his eyes to inflamed blues of his brother, “does it signify?”

There is a small movement from the corner of the room, he turns and sees Liana. Her face is red- eyes almost swelled shut from her tears. He stills but she walks over to him and whispers, “Does it Lieutenant?” Her voice cracks and everyone can see her heart is so broken, Dean hesitates but she snaps, “answer me damnit!” His voice is soft and almost a whisper, “it marks a lesson… she… someone believes she lied about something… something close to the heart!”

At his words Seth watches Liana grab the dog tags around her neck, her eyes close and more tears fall… she is breaking, and Seth doesn’t know how to help. But she is whispering again almost pledging, “it was Corbin, wasn’t it?” She is shaking so hard, but she doesn’t give up or in, “you find him Lieutenant- you find him and make him pay for what he did to her!”

There is a soft and yet hard answer from his brother, “Don’t worry baby he will pay for every tear you have spilled today!”

With that she turns and walks away- not looking back!

* * *

It’s a few days later, Deputy Jacobs has returned to bring the personal effects to Liana. There is a wedding ring, a medical alert bracelet (an allergy to shellfish), a watch, and lastly the lone dog tag.

Liana sorts them all out on the kitchen countertop and is gently caressing each and every one. Seth watches with close eyes- Liana in her grief hasn’t ate and has barely slept. She is starting to look very unhealthy.

Suddenly she is cocking her head to the side as she fingers the dog tag. “Seth why would a soldier have two different types dog tags?” Blinking back in surprise Seth holds out his hand for the loose tag in her hand, it takes her a moment, but she gently places it in his out stretched hand. Looking at it he can tell it’s an old version of the current dog tags that they wear today. In comparison of his and say Roman’s and Deans is plain: His brothers tags show their US identification number and their dated of enlistment where his shows his RA identification number, enlistment date and enlistment location. But the dog tag he holds in his hand has none of that information. Muttering softly, “this pre-dates the draft or as far as I know the turn of the Century, Montana!”

Her answer is quick, “Father enlisted years before the draft Seth!” At that he shakes his head, “No you don’t understand Babygirl, I have never seen dogs like this before.”

The hesitation is in her eyes then its gone and she is asking, “can you find out why they are different Seth?” His grin is big, and he asks, “do I get to pick what’s for dinner tonight?” Her answer is a sad laugh and a kiss that’s dropped onto his cheek.

* * *

 

What he find shocks them both, Sergeant William L. Gilbert has never existed. His military identification comes back to a spectral outline. There is no US or RA number to chase, no Sergeant William L. Gilbert name in any databanks to search for. Growling Seth has never come up against such a thing. And considering how he had to enlist that was saying something.

Liana is there beside him, she wondered off briefly to make a cold cut lunch. Glancing at her he wonders just how she and Dean met? How did his big brother get so damn lucky? Then he push’s it aside, Dean is currently trying everything in his power to destroy whatever Liana means to him and Seth will be damned if he lets it happen.

“Seth why did you enlist?” her question is soft, but her eyes are on the computer screen. Snorting he answers truthfully as possible, “I was eighteen and the draft was over the year before- so you know I wasn’t drafted… but in a way I was!” Popping a piece of the sandwich into his mouth he went on, “I was a hacker, a damn good one! Then I got cocky and took a job to break into the DOD, not knowing it was a set up from the beginning.” Her gasp is small but when he glances at her there is a small smile on her lips.

“They gave me the choice of enlisting and forming the Shield or prison! Trust me the eighteen old me wouldn’t have lasted a day in a prison!”

Here she giggles and takes a bite out of her own sandwich and asks, “the Shield?” Blinking he pauses in his typing and gives an upward glance to the ceiling. “A three-man task force- oddly enough when the General in charge found out about Roman’s, Dean’s, and mine friendship…. Well our group made itself!” Memories threatened to flood him, and he shook his head to clear it. “So why ask to disband?”

Head jerking to her Seth blinked and asked softly, “Dean told about the disbandment?” She pops a side dish of a dill pickle into her mouth and hums, “well he stated you guys went your separate ways for a bit, just recently got back together!” In utter amazement he asks, “do you know about Renee?” Here she nods and looks at him in pure innocence, “that’s his ex-wife?”

Its then Seth realizes just how much Dean cares for this young woman. She knows more about his brother than he and Roman who has been by his side for six months. The thought ekks him a little then it makes him laugh, _its as it should be- lovers know everything about one another!_

Her next comment makes him laugh so hard his sides hurt, “she should really give Mox his dog back though! That’s just not playing fair!”

After his laughter he reaches to the side and cups the side of her head and tilts her to him and kisses her head, “Amen sister!” She snorts in a mock laughter of her own, but she is smiling for the first time in days!

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Mysteries are deepening for everyone! The disconnect between Mox and Montana is strong but so is their growing feelings. It will take time to see which wins over???

 **Next Time:** Jon writes that unexpected letter- Roman gets answers and Montana and Seth learn something startling!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Memo as it were....
> 
> Montana wanted her own little story about graduating... and the horrible things that follow.
> 
> Plus Seth wanted to dig deeper into Dean's and Montana's relationship. He becomes a little sore when he learns that she knows a little more about his brother than maybe he even knows.
> 
> Then there is the mystery of the dog tags....


End file.
